Order of the Farstriders
Based in Silvermoon City, the organization is considered part of the blood elf government, but its members have never been a formal military. The army that currently defends Athel Loren is a separate entity from the Farstriders, whose small numbers would in any case make it impossible for them to wage war. The Farstriders have several lodges scattered across Athel Loren. Ranks The Farstriders have a ranking system by title, and it appears to possess a fairly straightforward command hierarchy. Ranger-general of Silvermoon Also abbreviated as the "Ranger General of Quel'Thalas" and simply "Ranger General." The leader of the Farstriders and Quel'Thalas' military commander. See Also : Sylvanas Windrunner Sylvanus Windrunner is the Sentinel Commander of Lothlorian and a member of the influencial Sindar Elf family called the Windrunners. Sylvanus has three siblings in the form of Alleria, Legolas, and Vareesa Windrunner of which Alleria is a leading figure in the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, her brother is a steady commander in the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, and her sister Vareesa is a legendary archer in High Forest. Once extremely close to her family members she is now unable to even see them, as they have all grown to hate what Sylvanus has become in her lust for Kael'Jarno. Sylvanus Windrunner has two children with Kael'Jarno in the form of Lirath, and Sylvos Sunstrider of which both have become a part of the Sunstrider Family after making that choice at the age of forty, and Sylvos has become an achanist in the Lothlorian Magisters, while Lirath has become a member of the Farstriders under the command of his own mother. Sylvanus Windrunner was born on Ulthuan inside the powerful Windrunner Family, and in her early days she was very close to her family. She would also during this time come to love the forest more then anything else in her world She would join her two sisters in joining the Atmer Empire when it defended France during the War of Vengeance against the Dwarves, but her time there would curupt much of what she once was. Sylvanus Windrunner was once a very devout Sindar Elf, but she became overcome with love for the Lothlorian Elf prince Kael'Jarno and this love drove her to abandon her family, and side with the Lothlorian Elves during the Lothlorian civil war. During the conflict she nearly killed her sister Alleria in a fight, and after this any doubt of her loyalty are gone in the eyes of the other Windrunners. Now a devout follower of the Lothlorians she leads the Lothlorian Rangers who are a significant force within the forest that controls the non-Magi wielding women of the kingdom and trains them to gaurd the forest with the skills of an archer. She would join her beloved husband during the Fall of France where the elven forces moved to Marseilles and would hold the line against the endless line of Orcs that attacked the fortress. Following this she returned to Athel Loren and became very close to her son Lirath of whom was now a Farstrider within the Kingdom of Lothlorian, and together they patrolled the forests of Athel Loren and made it safer and safer. Ranger Lord A high ranking title granted to rangers of incredible prowess, and the control over one of the four segments of the overall forest of Athel Loren, as well as a Lord for the expansionary forests as well. Ranger Captain A position of high authority in the Farstriders the Ranger Captain commands the parties of Farstriders that move throughout each segment of the forest, and are in command of their group but must come to the call of Ranger Lord. A Ranger Captain can only command one Ranging Party, and this means that his forces will usually not go over several hundred Farstriders, and their command echolon. Captain A rank of authority is the Captain of the Farstriders as this is the rank below the Ranger Captain, and a Captain takes command of the five person hunter parties that move independantly most of the time from their overall ranging party. Lieutenant A Farstrider Lietenent is one of the three commanders beneath the Captain of the individual Ranging Parties, and acts as the go to in order to make sure that the captain is being heard and followed. Farstrider A number of rangers bear the title of "Farstrider" itself, and this is the lowest rank and represents the rank and file of the Farstriders. Membership Farstriders are all blood elves. Furthermore, every one is a ranger of some sort. While the rare Farstrider may focus on roguish pursuits, the faction is entirely combat-related, and even their rogues are deadly with a bow. Or without, for that matter. Joining the Farstriders is no mean task. You must go through an extensive trial period, testing your archery skills as well as your survival and stealth skills. No Farstrider is truly a greenhorn, though. To become a Farstrider, a character must have excellent stealth and survival skills and at least some training as a ranger. A newly inducted ranger receives extensive training in guerilla tactics, as well as lessons in anatomy. Senior members are killing machines. They can put an arrow through a goblin’s heart at 500 paces and not even break a sweat. Most senior Farstriders have killed more beasts than any soldier in the blood elf military. Strategy Farstriders use similar tactics to other elven regiments, preferring bows. A good Farstrider is never seen in battle. The Lothlorian rangers prefer to hide among camouflage and in trees, sniping with their longbows. Farstriders are independent of Silvermoon’s military forces. Rather, Farstriders are structured more like a mercenary group. While individual Farstriders bear military designations, the bands are independent. Most Farstrider bands include from 3 to 5 members, and answer only to the ranger-general. Farstriders prefer guerilla tactics to frontal assaults. They always attack from cover, using trees and rocks to cover their traces while sniping at enemies. A Farstrider band splits up just before the attack, surrounding the enemy forces. Once in position, the lead ranger gives a birdcall to ready the others. Then all rangers bombard their enemies with arrows. They hamper fleeing targets with spells such as entangle. When discovered, a ranger retreats to a more strategic location and renews his assault. The Farstriders hunt and exterminate any enemies that escape the spells and arrows. Farstriders are quick, expert and ruthless Category:Order of Lothlorian